All in the perspective
by KickFlip
Summary: Set in the current Archie Sonic continuity. Two Egg Bosses think on themselves, their lives, their enemies, and their abilities.


All in the Perspective

Tundra was a warlord, he knew it, his enemies knew it, his troops knew it, everyone knew it. What he was is not a secret at all. Tundra inspected his base, as he did almost everyday. He walked through it as a military commander was expected to, powerfully and full of purpose. He would walk though his base no other way, if had the option.

As he walked though his base he sometimes caught sight of some of his troops. Some saluted, some were too busy with whatever they were doing to stop, and others just looked on in fear. All these suited Tundra just fine, it meant that discipline was being kept and his authority respected. Those two things and competency were all he could ask for from his troops really.

Being part of the Egg Army was not an enormous change from what he had been doing before. The only real differences were that he had cybernetics, robots, more resources, and a fat obnoxious human breathing down his neck. He still conquered and he still fought, like he was trained to do, like he was meant to do. Still Eggman's orders were annoying at times, but Tundra could tolerate them.

As he reached the main entrance of his base a strange whim came to him. By Artika standards it was a nice day out, might as well take a short break and enjoy it. He had been working very hard lately, was he not entitled to that at least? So he ordered the gate opened and he stepped out onto the snow at the front of his base. As he looked out at the world he started to do something he did not often like to do: reminisce.

He first thought about his childhood. It was a barbaric savage one; even he would not deny that. It was a bitter, harsh, and tough childhood, cold in more ways then one. His father never had much time for him, always busy with hunting or fighting or some other activity. Life in Artika was harsh and it breed harsh people, Tundra did not fault his father for his neglect, for being the way he was.

His mother had died in childbirth, this used to bother him but not so much anymore, he has far more important things to be concerned about. When he was five he started training as a warrior for his tribe. Artika was more war-torn back in those days then in the present time. This meant that Tundra saw a lot of action from a young age. He had killed his first man before he was ten; his father had died before he was twenty.

Tundra was always the ambitious sort, when he wanted something he found a way to get it. When he wanted more fish he hunted harder, when he wanted to be chief of his tribe he killed the current one in ritual combat, and when he wanted to rule Artika he went to war. War, it was always something he excelled at, not just the actual fighting but the tactical aspect of it as well. He worked and fought hard for years and by the time two decades had passed since he had begun: suddenly he was the most powerful person in Artika.

While he had initially only started out wanting Artika, by the time his power had grown to a massive degree it was not enough, he wanted more. So he turned his sights toward the Northern Ocean. Many people in Artika got a good deal of their food from there, so if he controlled it every last bit of Artika he did not rule already would be his for the taking. But sadly he hit an obstacle there, a black and white obstacle.

Tundra had despised Akhult since the first time they personally fought. He hated the orca for his taunts, his sadism, and his smug attitude, Akhult was just one of those people who rubbed him the wrong way. Due to Akhult's interference he never took over a decent portion of the Northern Ocean, not even a tenth of it. The orca was a better fighter underwater, younger, and knew the Northern Ocean better then Tundra. Also Tundra had to go out and conquer less personally once he had, a family.

Family, now there was a sore point. He had his happy memories about it of course, some of the happiest times of his life had been when he was with, her. She was goodness and light and everything he never knew he wanted. When she fell ill, he tried, he really did, but nothing could be done. He just hopes wherever she is she has forgiven his weakness in that area.

After the loss of his wife it was just Tundra and HIM, his disappointment of a son. Rotor was bright from a young age; Tundra would not deny him that bit of credit. He had overheard Rotor say at one point to a friend that he thought Tundra "hated new things", but that was not the case. Tundra was fine with Rotor's strange inventions, just not how he wanted to use them. He could tell that Rotor did not approve of what Tundra did, and thus Rotor would not make anything to help him achieve his goals.

Rotor was soft and peaceful; two things that would not help him survive in Artika. Tundra tried to teach him, to make him understand, to set him straight. But his lessons never took and eventually the weakling ran off, to the surprise of no one in the tribe. Some others in the tribe disapproved of how Tundra treated Rotor, they never vocalized it but he could tell. Well forget them it was not their place to tell HIM how to raise HIS son!

If Tundra were being honest with himself he would admit that he had never expected to see Rotor again. Oh he wondered what had become of him, out of curiosity if nothing else. But Eggman came, Tundra fought, Tundra lost, and suddenly he was an Egg Boss, end of story. Except it was not really the end of the story was it? No his son had come back, as a member of a group that were considered his "master's" chief foes.

Tundra had felt anger at that though he did not really know why. The look on his son's face when he reveled who he was gave him some satisfaction, though he did not know the reason for that either. He made sure to show, in no uncertain terms what a disappointment he thought his son was. Then came his son's predictable accusations, which Tundra paid no mind to. When his son escaped with that blue hedgehog he will admit to some small amount of pride, at least he was not AS weak as he thought.

Tundra sighed, Rotor was still a sore spot and his troops knew it. That is why they never brought him up even they thought they were alone, for fear he might overhear. That was smart of them, Tundra had never been the best at controlling his temper and he did not want to lose any soldiers unnecessarily. Rage was good fuel in battle but in many other areas, not so much.

Unfortunately for Tundra his troops were not the only people who knew of his "family difficulties", Akhult did as well. Now that they were both Egg Bosses and had to put up with each other that aquatic wretch could press that particular button and Tundra could do precious little about it. He remembered the orca's sneering smug voice as he made fun of his wife's death, the abject rage he felt at this sociopath mocking her and his lose, and the burning and overwhelming desire to kill him Tundra had felt.

Tundra sighed once more and decided he had done enough reminiscing and brooding, it was time to get back to work. He did not know how long he had been out in the snow, alone with his thoughts, but he had a job to do so might as well get back to it. He was Tundra the Walrus, the scourge of Artika, the oncoming storm, the Egg Boss of the Artika Egg Army, and his heart was colder then the permafrost, or at least that his how his subordinates and enemies would see him.

Akhult was bored he was very bored in fact. This was actually a somewhat rare occurrence for him; usually he had SOMETHING to do to occupy his time. Fighting, troop coordination, placating Eggman, even just some paperwork! But right now: nothing, nada, and zip! This was intolerable to Akhult! He had to find something to do and no he did not feel like sleeping thank you very much!

So he got up from his command chair and decided to inspect his base, for the second time that day. As he walked through the headquarters of the Northern Ocean Egg Army he took stock. What he loved most about the Egg Army was its support of objectively violent conquest and its diversity. The latter might seem strange for someone like Akhult to appreciate, but appreciate it he did.

As he made his way through the base he saw troopers and made note of the various species he saw. Horseshoe crabs, dogfish, tiger prawns, and other types of marine life all passed his field of vision and all with the same look: fear. This made Akhult happy and was the reason he liked the Egg Army's diversity: it showed him just how many different races of Mobians he could get to fear him.

He had liked causing people fear for a long time, from a young age in fact! When it came to sowing fear he had worked his way up. From the pod he was born into, to his part of the ocean, to the entirety of the Northern Ocean, it took years and a lot of practice but had pulled it off masterfully! He then noticed a stingray solider with his back to him, apparently too engrossed in what he was doing to notice Akhult. Well Akhult would fix that right quick.

As he went by the solider he chuckled darkly causing the stingray to start shaking and his eyes to go wide with panic and terror. That type of look always amused Akhult and never failed to cheer him up! He did nothing else to the trooper; he had gotten the reaction he wanted, so he just went on right past. After that bit of amusement Akhult began to think on himself, or more specifically his abilities. A little ego-stroking never hurt anyone!

If asked about what his favorite personal ability was Akhult would say his psychic powers. Oh sure his strength allowed him to rip people's limbs off and his swimming skill allowed him to outrace almost any other undersea denizen, but his psychic powers were just so much more fun! With them he could cause two best friends to attempt to murder each other, shatter the bonds that held a loving married couple to pieces, and other such things that brought him joy. Controlling the mind was the ultimate form of power and Akhult revealed in it!

He then began to think of his enemies, which always helped him pass the time. His first thoughts went to the main bulwark of resistance in the Northern Ocean: Meropis. Akhult had mixed feelings about that place and its people. On the one hand their continued passionate resistance to his power made him angry, but on the other hand their skill and dedication had earned them some amount of his respect. Especially that shrimp, one Striker by name, he could really put up a fight. Even during that one fight where Akhult had ripped one of his eyes out he still kept on kicking even through he was bleeding to death at the time, admirable!

Akhult really wished he could convince Striker to work for him, he would make a very good lieutenant, but the chances of that happening were slim. No Striker was one of those types who believed in duty and honor and all that claptrap. It would be funny if it were not so pathetic! True authority and order are born from fear and that is simply the way of things. If Striker could not understand this then that was his problem, not Akhult's

His thoughts then drifted to Tundra, the viscous old codger. He had known Tundra since before Doctor Eggman had come along and fought against him quite a bit. He had tried to take Akhult's territory, the nerve of that guy! Akhult had of course never allowed him to gain a serious foothold and had launched retaliatory strikes as punishment for the man's audacity and lack of respect. But the walrus did not learn and only stopped after Eggman forced them both into his service. Neither he nor Tundra were over their old feud though, not by a long shot! One day there would be a final reckoning between the two of them, it was simply inevitable. He admits he is looking forward to it, should be quite the party!

The alarm blaring broke Akhult out of his thoughts and he needed to only look out the window he was passing to understand why the alarm was going off. Apparently some people who were not too fond of old Akhult the Orca had gotten the bravery and gall to attack his main base. Well if they think they can win they are in for a big surprise! He then made his way to the main entrance, he liked leading his troops from the front, got the blood flowing in more ways then one!

"Look alive boys and girls your Egg Boss is going to lead you on this one" Akhlut said as he entered the main hall. Everyone looked at him, some with fear, and some with fear and admiration, both good. As the main entrance opened Akhult smiled and shouted one of his favorite war-cries "Northern Ocean Egg Army: take no prisoners"! With that the battle was underway.

Akhult tore through the rebels like a scythe through wheat. He smashed and sliced and shot and broke minds with equal abandon. In about forty minutes, give or take, the majority of the rebels were dead and the rest had swum off. Akhult roared in triumph and his subordinates that were able roared with him. With that Akhult and his soldiers went back into the base and Akhult returned to his command chair. "Well" he thought with a cruel chuckle "I'm not bored anymore. Now, what do next"? He then looked out of he window from his commanded chair laughed quietly and said "Have some more fun I suppose".


End file.
